


Myth Reading (The It's All Greek to Me Remix)

by Isis



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Remix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: Horatio brushes up on his Greek.





	Myth Reading (The It's All Greek to Me Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Greek Myths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282886) by [Jestana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana). 



> Written for Remix the Drabble round 6.

"What are you reading?" Archie asked. Before Horatio could respond, he plucked the book from his hands. " _Greek Mythology_. Interesting."

"It's for review," said Horatio. "After the battle, I said to Mr. Bracegirdle that you seemed a perfect Ganymede. He advised me to brush up on my Greek."

Archie swallowed hard. "You said _that_ …to him?"

"Why, yes. You were so alarmingly beautiful, with your sword upraised. As if the gods themselves…."

"That is _not_ what he meant." He whispered a few words; Horatio blushed. "I would not be averse," he added softly.

"By Jove," said Horatio, and kissed him.


End file.
